


Cute Little Minis

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, cross-species misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bumblebee and Cosmos have an odd encounter with a human on the street.





	Cute Little Minis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callykarishokka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=callykarishokka).



“Oh my gosh, aren’t you just the cutest!” Cosmos turned to Bumblebee with a confused expression as the human woman cooed over him. “But where are your parents, little Autobot?”

“Uh, what?” Bumblebee blinked a few times at the question, giving a matching confused look back to the green minibot. 

“Your parents, sweetie.” The woman patted Cosmos on the arm. “Don’t worry. I’ll stay with you until they get back. We don’t want you children out here alone, after all.”

“What!?” Bumblebee laughed despite the situation. “No, ma’am! We’re not children!”

“You don’t have to pretend for my sake, sweetie.” The woman shook her head. “I don’t mind keeping an eye on you for a bit.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Cosmos added. “I am almost six million years old. Bumblebee is only a little younger than me. We aren’t children, and we haven’t been--at least not the way you mean--since we were less than one thousand years old.”

“What?” Finally, the human looked confused.

“Cosmos is right,” Bumblebee agreed. “We’re both adults and have been for millions of years.”

“But… but you’re so much smaller than the others!”

The yellow minibot studied the human for a moment. “Size doesn’t measure physical maturity, ma’am. Surely you know that, being smaller than average yourself.”

“Darn it, I was so sure! And I was so excited that you all felt safe enough among us to raise your children!” The woman’s face flushed red, though neither Autobot was certain if it was from embarrassment or upset. 

“Well,” Bumblebee said carefully, “If I had a newspark to raise, I wouldn’t mind doing it here on Earth. Humans are great, and everything we need to make sure they reach adulthood is here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Bee smiled.

“Oh that’s so good to hear.” The human stepped away from Cosmos to give the yellow mech a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Your heart was in the right place, you know. I appreciate the thought.”

“You’re welcome.” Her face flushed again. “I should go, though. Before I embarrass myself any further.”

“Can we give you a ride anywhere?”

“No, my car is just over there. Have a nice day!”

Both Autobots watched as she walked away briskly. Then Cosmos turned to Bumblebee again. “Boy, I sure hope no one tells her about the Dinobots.”


End file.
